uutakfandomcom-20200214-history
Daedric Elementum: On Binding Stones
Nekros, Lord of the Rotting Darkness Since ancient times the Echmer people have been trafficking with the ATEDA of the planes of Oblivion (who prefer to be known by the name of ‘Daedra’) for research and aid. However, it wasn’t until the Second Aeon that we realized the potential of harnessing the raw power of these beings to both amplify and reinforce our own power for our experiments. Thus the procedure of creating Binding Stones was established. A Binding Stone is a type of crystal that contains the vestige of a Daedra, entrapping it inside for use by its owner in the way they see fit. The vestige’s ties to Oblivion are severed and new ones are formed towards it’s Binding Stone, resulting in the imprisoned Daedra being permanently linked to the crystal. If the vestige dies, it simply reforms inside the Binding Stone to be used again. We use Binding Stones for many purposes, for generating power to opening gateways to different realms. The Stones themselves are created from shards of meteoric glass or aetherium, which weakens the Daedroth (not the type of creature, but the word for a singular ATEDA) within. Daedric energy is unable to attune with or pass through items associated with the planes of Aetherius, leaving them truly vulnerable for probably the first time in their existence. The best type of ATEDA to trap inside Binding Stones are Atronachs. For one, there are a great number of them of multiple varieties and thus different types of Binding Stones can be forged from them. Two, they are quite easy to summon to the Mundus compared to other ATEDA. Three, once summoned they must obey the wises of their conjurer or risk banishment back to Oblivion waiting for their chaotic creatia to reform. To succeed in the binding process one must inscribe both the protonymic and neonymic of the summoned ATEDA on the Stone (acquiring these important names can seem challenging, but there are numerous incantations that can result in the ATEDA forcibly enlightening the conjurer of them in a variety of ways). This will immediately cause a ‘siphoning’ effect between the Daedra and the Stone, with the latter absorbing the vestige of the ATEDA inside itself. The Daedra may attempt to fight the process, but these tries will almost certainly never amount to anything. At the end the conjurer will have a Binding Stone to use as they see fit. Depending on the ATEDA used, it can be a Fire Stone or a Ice Stone or a Plague Stone or something else. They are particularly useful for gifting ordinary staves extraordinary abilities, as well as clothing. I must find a way to utilize these Binding Stones in my latest experimentations with the deceased mortal form. Perhaps by inscribing the protonymic and neonymic of a fellow Echmer on a Stone, I can permanently trap the soul and create a constantly reusable soul gem! But the above wont matter if I don’t unlock the secrets of the Dreaming City ! I wonder… Category:Book Category:Nekros